Total Drama High School
Total Drama High School has about 19 teens taking increasingly hard challenges. The series starts off with 16 teens. 3 more come in the next two episodes. The three that come later are Duncan, Heather, and Ezekiel. Episodes * First Day (The first day has begun, it includes The 12 Minute Run of Death, can they survive?) * H-H-Halloween in August! (The next day has begun and the campers are scared out of their wits as Chris makes a corny Heather joke which should have been a corny Eva joke!) * Heather: The Musical! (Episode 3 begins with the cast randomly naming TDWT songs, but when they skip two the cast that sang them appears and gets cranky! How could you forget I'm Sorry and Baby? Once done with that they gear up for Heather: The Musical! But is this just too much drama for Total Drama?) * Bursting burgers (the team searches the island for burgers but there is a suprise...bursting burgers!) * BOOM!(The team has to see who can blow the most stuff up first) * Figure it out yourself (They get locked inside the high school and their challenge is to get out of it!) * Cheater Cheater (they have an extreme opsticle course around the school and find out Eva's cheating) * Your such a big shot(They go to the beach near their high school and have a surf challenge) * Tap dance two shoes (they have a dancing contest) * Triple(The teams play a extreme game of capture the flag) * You know what else is cool?(They have to get alien evidence) * If you know clap your hands(They have a total drama trivia game!) * If you cant take the beat(Whoever runs around the high school the longest wins) * TDHS 14: Total drama fights!:(They all wrestle eachother in a match) Characters Tigers * [[Morgan * Phil * Sebastian * William * Brandon * Sierra * Cody * Sam * Heather * Courtney * Owen Moose * Harold * Noah * Trent * Izzy * Eva * Katie * Sadie * Gwen * Duncan * Alejandro * Ezekiel Joining after the start * Ezekiel to Moose * Heather (voted) to Tigers * Duncan to Moose * Alejandro to Moose * Courtney to Tigers * Owen to Tigers Eliminations and Challenges * First Day: 12 Minute Run of Death (Katie and Sadie are eliminated as duncan and ezekiel join) * H-H-Halloween in August: The Haunted Statues and '' The Pumpkin from hell'' (brandon is eliminated) * Heather:the musical:Naming songs from TDWT and making Heather the musical (heather joins as sam is eliminated) * Bursting burgers:They try to find a burger on the island that doesn't burst (Izzy is eliminated) * BOOM!:They have a contest to see who can blow up the most stuff first (cody is eliminated) * Figure it out yourself:They get locked inside the high school and their challenge is to get out! (Sabastian is eliminated) * Cheater cheater:they have an extreme opsticle course around the school (Eva is eliminated) * Your such a big shot:They have a surf challenge on the beach near by (William is eliminated as Courtney joins) * Tap dance two shoes:They have a dancing contest (Sierra is eliminated) * Triple:Chris informs that the challenge is extreme capture the flag (Phil is eliminated) * You know what else is cool?:The teams collect alien evidence (Alejandro is eliminated as Owen joins Tigers) *If you know clap your hands:(MERGE)They have a Total drama trivia game (Ezekiel is eliminated) *If you can't take the beat:They see who can run around the high school the longest (Owen is eliminated)